Lord help us
by ChaosCore0
Summary: Gaster has a date! How will every-ones favorite hoodie wearing skeleton react? Given who his date is, probably poorly. This story was written as a gift to a good friend of mine.


" _ **So…"**_ Came the slightly distorted voice of W.D Gaster, drawing the attention of two skeletons and young human, _**"How do I look?"**_ The three turned a critical eye to the old scientist, taking in his change in attire. Instead of the usual all encompassing black robe, a rather sharp black suit adorned his form, displaying just how tall and lanky the usually amorphous skeleton could be. His eyes darted from face to face, hoping to get a gauge of their reactions, nervousness clear on his alabaster face.

Frisk, ever encouraging, gave a wide grin and two thumbs up, clearly showing their approval. Papyrus, by far the most vocal of the three, declared, "WOWIE GASTER! YOU LOOK ALMOST AS GOOD AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THAT IS NO EASY TASK I ASSURE YOU!"

Sans, lounging about on the couch, both hands tucked firmly into his pockets, simply flashed his constant grin before saying, "*yeah doc, you clean up good. so, what's the occasion? you never were the kind of monster to wear the whole penguin suit." A hint of orange came over the face of the lanky doctor, a single hand raising to rub the back of his skull.

" _ **Well you see…"**_ He began, " _ **I happen to have a date tonight, and I wish to look my best."**_ The loud gasp that came from Papyrus would have been impossible for a lesser monster, but do to rigorous training, and the fact that he had no lungs to limit him, seemed to sum up the surprise of the rooms occupants.

Sans rose from his spot on the couch and walked over before patting Gaster soundly on the back, his grin even bigger than before as he said, "*well look at you gaster, never thought that you'd get back out there. i'm proud of ya."

Papyrus meanwhile was holding onto Frisk, eyes wide and comically large tears flying from his face. "HUMAN DID YOU HEAR THAT?! GASTER HAS A DATE… AND HE DIDN'T COME TO ME FOR ADVICE! SURELY HE COULD HAVE USED MY GREAT ADVICE TO MAKE HIS DATE EVEN BETTER! NYOOO HOO HOOOO!" Frisk, consoling Papyrus as best they could, looked over his shoulder and gave Gaster a grin that matched Sans in both size and intensity.

" _ **Ah, thank you everyone, I myself am rather… anxious… due to my lack of recent 'experience' in dating."**_ The older skeleton tugged on his collar once to accent this, before turning his attention to the still overreacting Papyrus, and, after several minutes, gaining his attention before asking _ **, "Papyrus, if it isn't too much trouble, might I borrow your car for the night? My date isn't… used… to using my shortcuts, and I would much rather avoid any uncomfortable moments."**_

"OF COURSE YOU MAY! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T HELP MY FRIEND WHEN THEY NEEDED IT MOST!" The giant smile that Papyrus had on his face only accented the genuine joy he felt to be able to help Gaster, even if he could have used some of his master dating tips.

Smiling back at him, an appreciative, _**"Thank you."**_ Coming from him. However, he was slightly confused when he felt a slight tugging on the leg of his pants. Looking down, he saw Frisk holding the cloth, an inquisitive look on their face. _**"Yes child? You needed something?"**_ Gaster asked, tilting his head in mild confusion.

With quick practiced motions, Frisk signed, 'Who is it, do we know them?' At that, the orange hue returned to Gasters face, only now small beads of blue sweat began to form on the side of his polished skull, not quite large enough to roll down, but visible enough to show his unease, reaching into one of his pockets to fetch a small handkerchief to wipe it away.

"*yeah doc, don't leave us out to _dry_ ," (an outraged shout of 'SANS!' going ignored) "Who is the lucky guy or gal?" Sans asked, one eye lit in a friendly wink, only seeming to unnerve Gaster even more.

" _ **Ah… Yes well, I would love to tell you all but…"**_ Hazarding a glance down at his wrist, his eye sockets seemed to almost widen as he whispered, a hint of panic in his voice, _**"I'm late."**_ He blinked once, looked back at his watch, blinked again, and then sprinted from the room, the sound of both the front door to the house and a car door slamming shut, followed by the sound of tires screeching down the street.

Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans looked amongst themselves, looks of concern, confusion, and amusement passing between the three of them. "*whelp…" Began Sans, "*i don't know about the two of you, but know what i'm doing for the rest of the night. hey kid, you wanna come?" A quick nod from Frisk was enough for Sans to begin heading to the doorway that Gaster had just left through, a friendly wave directed at Papyrus as he said, "*don't wait up pap, we'll be back later." With that the two left, leaving a confused Papyrus behind.

"WAIT…" The lone skeleton said to no one, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Meanwhile, Sans and Frisk had hoped onto Sans moped and, both wearing helmets, proceeded to floor it in the vague direction that Gasters tire screeches had gone. Frisk, using both hands to hold tightly onto Sans, was unable to question just how Sans planned to find and follow Gaster, but figured that if anyone could find him, Sans could.

One quick turn into an alley found them parked just down the street from a familiar red car, also parked. Sans had a rather confused look on his face as he took in the surroundings, while Frisk was just glad to get in a breathe of air that wasn't whizzing by and cold. "*wait a minute… i know this neighborhood." Said the now thoroughly confused Sans. Taking a closer look at the particular house Gaster had parked at only served to confuse him more, "*speaking of knowing, i know whose house that is… no. doc tell me it's not. anyone but her."

Before Frisk could ask just who 'she' was, two figures were seen leaving the aforementioned house, one the unmistakable form of Gaster, the other harder to tell from the distance. As it pulled away, Sans ignored the questioning look that Frisk was giving him, light gone from his eyes, his grin looking far grimmer than before. "*kiddo, i'm taking you home. this wasn't what i was expecting, and i've got some serious questions for gaster when i talk to him next."

Confused by both the sternness with which Sans spoke, and the vagueness, Frisk got onto the back of the moped, and they both shot off.

Several hours would pass before Gaster walked back into his home, a smile on his face and a spring in his step, as he stepped into the pitch black living room. Only to jump in shock as a single lamp in the corner clicked on, illuminating the lightless eyes of Sans. _**"O-oh! Sans I didn't know that you were still up."**_ Breathed the doctor, trying to calm his metaphorical heart.

"*so doc…" Started Sans, "*when were you planning on telling us who she was huh?" Not expecting such a direct statement caused the older of the two monsters to recoil ever so slightly.

" _ **Wha-Whatever do you mean Sans?"**_ Gaster asked, eyes darting as a single bead of sweat formed on his temple.

"*i saw who it was _doc._ i'm giving you this one chance to explain just why you've decided to go on a date with… that woman." It was faint, but one eye began to ever so slightly glow from Sans left socket.

Realizing there was no way out of this, and knowing that rambling wouldn't help his case, Gaster took in a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked Sans squarely in the eye before saying, _**"Well Sans, to put it simply, we interest each other. Honestly, she's not as bad as you make her out to be."**_ This however, seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the dim glow in Sans eye grew to an all out blaze.

"*not as bad?! gaster, she's a racist, smack talking, bigot!" were it not for both Frisk and Papyrus both sleeping just a room over, there would be no doubt that Sans would be shouting. As they were however, he settled for an extremely angry whisper.

" _ **Yes, she was, but I've been talking with her and actually explaining to her just what's wrong to her, haven't you noticed it during the PTA meetings?"**_ Questioned Gaster, a slightly exhausted look on his face.

Sans stopped, thinking back on the last few meetings he had attended, trying to remember if he had in fact noticed anything different. It was hard to sift through Helens most recent anti-gluten rant, and Davids blatant sexism, but… he did notice a _slight_ difference in the biggest trouble maker of the whole group. "*huh… and here i was thinking that she was just getting ready to try and push her next bake sale. you're saying that the reason she's not been as bad is because of you?"

A sigh of relief escaped Gaster as the blue glow faded, a small smile on his face as he answered, _**"Yes… You'd be surprised how receptive people are to you when you aren't insulting or otherwise antagonizing them."**_ This was said with a rather pointed look, one that was all together ignored by Sans.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Sans dragged it over his face, his own tired sigh escaping him as he processed this new information. Here he had been, festering, ready to give Gaster a piece of his mind and some rather… colorful… words, and now he was having to rethink his whole plan. "*ah geez doc, ya couldn't have said something stupid so that i could've been mad huh?" ignoring the small grin that passed over his face, Sans continued, "*just tell me one thing doc, she makes you happy right?"

The small grin that Gaster had grew into a proper smile as he answered, _**"Yes, she makes me happier than I've been in a very long time."**_

Sans looked at Gaster for what felt like ages to the older skeleton, before he stood and began to leave the room, a cheerful, "*well, i guess that settles that doc. i'm gonna hit the hay, got a lot of sleep to catch up on. night." And with that Sans disappeared around the corner, presumably to go to bed.

Walking over to the chair that Sans had been previously sitting in, Gaster chuckled slightly at the sight of a single piece of hay resting on it, before clicking the light off. Heading to his bedroom, he muttered under his breath, " _ **Well, that went better than expected."**_

Everything went back to normal for the next few days, at least not until the next PTA meeting. Everything was running rather smoothly, and Sans had even give Linda a complement that wasn't a cleverly hidden pun or secret insult, greatly disturbing everyone in attendance. It wasn't till the end of the meeting, which several had expressed couldn't come soon enough, that things truly got interesting. "*oh hey linda, would you mind staying a sec? there's something that i wanna talk to you about."

The look of sheer discomfort that she gave him made it clear that the answer was 'no', but she still sat back down as the rest of the PTA exchanged looks and slowly left the two alone.

Plopping down in a chair opposite Linda, Sans gave her a pointed look before saying, "*look, i know that your dating gaster, and ya know what i've accepted that, but that said, if you heart that big goo ball's heart, well…" At this his eyes faded, leaving the utter blackness to stare back, "*lets just say that you'd have a _very_ bad time, capiche?" At the slightly terrified nod she gave his eyes returned to normal, and he wave his hand in a rather dismissive manner to let her know that he was done.

At that Linda swiftly stood and made a break for the exit, only to stop as she heard, "*actually, one other thing… what made you want to get with him in the first place anyway? i'm genuinely curious."

Not seeing the small grin that grew on her face, she turned her head slightly to look back at him as she said, "Well, what can I say, he's got just the right _body_ for me." The added emphasis on 'body' confused Sans for only a moment as he mentally pictured the normally goopy form of the good doctor before his jaw almost seemed to drop at the implications of what Linda had said sank in.

Hearing the brief laughter of Linda fading as the double doors swung shut snapped him out of his funk, his normal grin a touch larger as they slide closed. A small chuckle escaped him as he began walking toward the exit. "*heh, guess she can't be all bad after all."


End file.
